Normal Doesn't Exist
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Set in the future. The Truscott's, Oken's, and Ryan's try to have a normal Thanksgiving together. This is about as close as they're getting. Jikayla. Sarah/Oliver. Liley.


**AN: Thanksgiving one-shot baby!**

**Disclamier: I only own the peoples you don't know.**

**Here's a little thing of charecters so you don't get all confused.  
**_Haley Truscott-16 years old  
Jordan Truscott-14 years old  
Zachery Truscott-12 years old  
Jonathen Truscott-10 years old  
Nicholas Truscott-6 years old  
Elizabeth Oken-16 years old  
Raina Oken-14 years old  
Joshua Oken-10 years old  
Joseph Oken-10 years old  
Jamie Ryan-15 years old  
Trevor Ryan-11 years old_

Sixteen year old Haley Truscott wanted a normal, quiet family Thanksgiving.

"Raina Marie Oken!" Jordan yelled, runnig after the other girl as she ran through the living room, holding Jordan's diary in her hands, laughing as she jumped over the couch and ran upstairs.

But when you're in a family of five kids, and you're parents friends come over every Thanksgiving, and that just adds to the amount of chaos, normal and quiet don't exist.

Someone pulled on the back of Haley's hair, and she spun around, coming face to face with a smirking Lizzie.

"What, you think that just because we're dating, I won't leap over this chair and catch you before you can make it half an inch?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lizzie just kept smirking, so Haley leaped over the chairs and wrapped her arms around the other girl before she had a chance to move.

"Told ya" Haley whispered in her ear, and Lizzie smirked and lightly kissed her cheek, before breaking out of her grip and running off.

"Nicholas Adam Truscott, if I even catch you I'm going to-" Jamie's yells were cut off by a loud scream, as Trevor came running out of Jordan's room, a large smile on his face, and Jordan came charging at him.

"Dinner's ready!" Miley yelled, and all the kids froze, looking at her, before rushing towards the table and all finding a seat.

"Jake, control your son!" Jordan yelled, pushing Trevor away from her a little.

"Trev, leave Jordan alone so we can eat dinner, please?" Mikayla asked, and Trevor rolled his eyes and sat down next to Zach, grinning as all the food was placed on the table.

"Is it your life's mission to annoy the heck out of each other?" Lilly asked, smiling as Miley lightly slapped her shoulder.

"Pretty much" Haley mumbled under her breath.

"Well, let's try and eat a nice, family dinner, ok?" Sarah asked, looking from one kid to another, watching as they all nodded.

And eating in peace went well, for all of two seconds until Nick decided to throw some of his mashed potatos at Jordan, who laucnhed some back, but they hit Zach instead.

"Stop" Raina whispered to her girlfriend, who simply giggled and lauched another handful of mashed potatos across the table, hitting Lizzie in the face, causing Haley to laugh.

Lizzie took a handful of food, and smashed it into Haley's face, and then started laughing herself.

"So much for nice family dinner" Sarah said, rolling her eyes as Oliver tried to stop the food fight that was bound to start.

"Hey!" Jamie yelled, jumping up and spinning around to catch Joseph and Joshua as they ran away from her, each laughing loudly and high fiving each other.

By the ten half an hour was over, all of the kids were standing in the living room, out of breath, and completely covered in the food they were supposed to be eating.

"That was so awesome!" Zach yelled, pumping his fist in the air, causing Haley to laugh and lightly push him. Jamie looked grossed out by all the food that was covering her.

"Eww" she mumbled, and Trevor rolled his eyes. "Live a little sister!" he yelled, laughing as she glared at him.

"Yeah, that was totally cool Jamie, I can't beleive you didn't have fun" John said, looking down at himself, picking peas off his pants.

"Have you kids had enough of your food fight?" Lilly asked, picking pieces of turkey out of Nick's shaggy blonde hair.

"Live a little mom" Haley said, copying what Trevor had said to Jamie, and laughing when her mom glared at her, her eyes widening as Miley snuck up behind Lilly.

"Yeah Lils, live a little" she said, before smashing a handful of mashed potatos into Lilly's face, laughing loudly.

"That was so not cool" Lilly said, wiping off her face. Miley shurgged, but ducked quickly as Lilly threw a handful of food at her, causing it to hit Oliver right in the face.

Sarah covered her mouth to keep her laugh from coming out, but it wasn't working the way she planned.

"Oh, that's funny is it?" Oliver asked, picking up a handful of mashed potatos, and smashing it in Sarah's face, laughing as his wife's face went from amusment to shock.

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but Mikayla threw a handful of food at him too, and he closed his mouth quickly.

"That was the best Thanksgiving ever!" Raina yelled, as Jordan lightly kissed her cheek.

**AN: That was so random I don't even know what it was. Lol. It was cute tho. I love Raina and Jordan&Haley and Lizzie. **


End file.
